


Pride

by Life_of_Sin



Series: Pet Valerius [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_of_Sin/pseuds/Life_of_Sin
Summary: It's been a while since you and Lucio decided to include Valerius in your relationship. So you go and see if he's still interested in being a part of your relationship.(AFAB reader)
Relationships: Lucio (The Arcana) /You/Valerius, Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Valerius (The Arcana)/You
Series: Pet Valerius [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001241
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Pride

Ever since you and Lucio invited Consul Valerius to be with you, he had been very distant, still sneaking glances at you and making snide comments, but considering the way he grovelled at your feet the first time he got to see you naked, you were expecting _something_. You found yourself watching for moments where his gait hesitated as he passed you, or his eyes lingered against your chest or hands as he sat through a meeting, or even for those seconds where you were left alone in a room together, waiting for him to make some sort of conversation, mention of the night he seemed so happy to repeat.

You were beginning to have doubts now.

But still his eyes would catch yours across the room, and he inhaled deeply whenever he passed, and he would acknowledge points you made. There had to be some reason he was avoiding your company.

You managed to come across him in a library one afternoon, all on his own, looking intensely through a heavy tome that contained some immeasurable knowledge. You watched for a minute as he swirled a wineglass absentmindedly in his left hand, lifting it to his lips every few seconds to sip from it.

"An interesting read?" You ask, startling him from his text.

"Oh! Ah, I was just -"

"No you weren't." You interrupt, watching as he threw himself to his feet. "Sit down, I want to talk to you." He nervously sank back into the plush armchair and you step quickly to join him.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asks, watching you carefully as you advance.

"You, of course," You reply. "And Lucio and I," His throat bobbed as he swallowed and you perch on the arm of the chair. "You don't want to be with us again?" He paused for a second before shrugging softly.

"You never indicated that you wanted any further interaction." He said and you scoffed obviously.

"It takes two people to be in a relationship." You say, cupping his cheek. "Well, technically three, but semantics are something to be saved for meetings." He flushes as your fingers drift along his skin and leans into it softly.

"You're right, I'm sorry," He whisper, surprising you. It didn't take long for his arrogant façade to crumble. "I'm not...used, to being in a relationship where the other isn't enamoured with me," He smiles slightly at you and presses your hand against his cheek.

"Bold of you to assume I'm not enamoured, I did come to you first, didn't I?" You tease, causing his cheeks to flush. 

"Well, I'm ashamed to say I would be more likely to just deny myself the joy you could bring me rather than put aside my pride." He admitted as your face dipped closer to his, almost close enough to kiss. "I am grateful that you are more reasonable than I am." He added, tipping back his face to brush your lips gratefully. 

"Are you suggesting that it's reasonable to be attracted to you?" You ask mockingly, denying him the kiss he so eagerly wants, now that you have revealed your mutual desire. 

"Of course not," He breathes, pressing his lips to your clavicle. "I simply mean that you are not afraid of going after what you desire, that you do not care how you may be seen by the other leeches that sit at our meeting tables," His teeth graze your skin as his grip on your hips tighten. "It's greatly advantageous to an idiot like me who cannot abandon their vanity even though they desperately want you still." You chuckle softly, causing him to look up, golden eyes piercing your own. 

"What a poet," You grin, stroking his cheek. "One would think you were a politician!" He scoffed and leaned up again, silently asking for your lips. You indulge him this time, cupping his jaw as you sink down and press your mouth to his. His moan was loud, vibrations running through his lips to yours, making you smile as you shift your hips on his groin.

"Mm, you kiss like a dying man," You sigh, reluctantly pulling away from him. 

"I was dying without your sweet touch," He smirks, now aware that you like the eloquent praise. You sure did. Lucio wasn't one to be poetic, he would be romantic, and could definitely get you aroused purely by his words, but it was another thing to be caressed by words.

"Such a flirt," You chuckle, slipping your fingers into his hair and kissing him again. "I'd like to see you try and spin such pretty sentences while I suck you dry." His eyes widened as you slid from his lap and reached for his trousers. 

"What is someone comes in?" He exclaims, snatching your hands to stop you.

"I put a glamour on the moment we first kissed," You say smugly. "If anyone enters we simply look like Mercedes and Melchior taking a nap in a quiet library, if you can remain quiet enough, of course." A visible shudder ran down his spine and his hands loosened from your grip.

"Why do you insist on being so dangerous?" He demands as you pull the trousers open and reveal the bulge in his underwear, growing by the second. "We could do this anywhere else!"

"I thrive on excitement," You retort, reaching in and wrapping your fingers around his cock, drawing it from the clothing so it can stand erect before you both. "But looking at the state of your hard, pulsing, bright red cock, I'd say you feel the same." He flushes bright red and bites his lip harshly, the sensation of your fingertips running up and down the member was overwhelming to his sensitive nerves.

"You just love humiliating me," He grunts, digging his fingers into his scalp. 

"Humiliating you? Does it look like I'm humiliating you?" You ask, running your curled fingers along his length and rolling them around the head, eliciting a moan of pleasure from him. "You just arouse me so thoroughly that I can't bear waiting until we are behind locked doors before swallowing you whole." He knew you were teasing, but the promise of your lips around him was too overwhelming. 

"All right! All right." He gasps, loosening his shirts to allow his chest to suck in enough breath to focus on your touches. "I give up, whatever you're going to do, I'm yours." You look up and chuckle softly, pressing a kiss to the head in your hands that was eagerly leaking precum. 

"I'm going to pleasure you, Consul," You promise before lowering your mouth onto his cock. 

He bit back a cry as your warm mouth swallowed him and you began bobbing your head on his cock. Every time you dragged your tongue down his length another thrust of pleasure rushed up his chest, and you could feel his thighs tensing incredibly tightly under your hands. His desperate whines were music to your ears and every movement invited yet another of those sounds to explode from his lips, sometimes muffled by his teeth gnawing his lip, sometimes louder than the others because he was sucking in a breath just as your pleasure struck him.

His frantic gasps became more hurried and you looked up curiously to see his hands scrabbling across the back of the chair and digging into his scalp, both grips far from touching you.

"What's wrong?" You ask, pulling your lips up and relishing in his shiver as cool air clings to his wet cock.

"Why-why did you stop?" He gasps in anguish and opens his eyes to look at you. 

"You aren't touching me," You comment, wrapping your fingers around the throbbing member that was bobbing back and forth, desperate to find some sort of relief. "Is something wrong?" He groans weakly and shakes his head.

"I don't-I just don't want to risk hurting you," He replies stagnantly, as the air compacted in his chest is forced through his throat.

"How could you hurt me?" You chuckle and he shakes his head slightly. 

"Pulling your hair, or choking you," He answers. "I doubt I could really hurt you but I just don't want you to regret coming after me," You scoff again and reach up, taking his hands and pulling them down, one on your shoulder and the other enlaced with yours. 

"Don't be afraid," You coo, stroking his knuckles with your thumb. "I've fallen in love with the ruthless Count Lucio, despised by many and bringer of the plague. The man who constantly wears an armoured gold alchemic arm and has the confidence of an entire army, with the vanity to match one so handsome and powerful. I managed to tame the despicable creature and turn him into an adequate ruler and good human being. You couldn't hurt me any more than those who disapproved of my quest and who tried to kill me to stop me from completing it." He flushed deeply as he was reminded of his own part in this quest. 

"Now hush, I want to feel your fingers all over me while I make you come." He shuddered at your promise and yelped as you began sucking his cock again. His fingers gently squeezed your shoulder, rubbing along your skin and slipping into the hair at the base of your skull.

"Oh, oh please!" He gasps, tightening his hands on you. "Harder! Harder, please!" You can't help but smile slightly as you quicken your actions, feeling his head thudding against the back of your throat as you bob back and forth onto his cock. You could feel it pulsing and throbbing beneath your tongue and slip your free hand under his balls, cupping them gently to massage the sensitive organs. He whines sharply as the pleasure rolled through his bowels, the extra sensation on his balls only made him tense harder, feeling the orgasm creeping up his spine.

In a second the wave of pleasure rolls over him, followed by a loud groan as he leans forward, hand by your head pushing carefully down as his legs twitch, shuddering breaths exploding from him as he feels his seed spurting out of his cock and into your mouth. Before you can swallow it he pulls you up to perch on his lap, slamming his lips against yours and running his tongue along your mouth, inviting you to share his taste with him. You moan softly into his kiss, throwing your arms around his neck to pull you both tighter together.

"Well," You gasp, pulling away to grin down at him from where you were straddling his trembling legs, his face slick with sweat and chest heaving with the effort to catch his breath. "Do you think you may be able to put your pride aside from now on?" He smiled breathlessly and nodded, resting his head against your chest.

"I would do anything for you," He sighed, pressing a kiss to it.

"Good," You say, standing up, taking his hand. "Because Lucio's been waiting, he wants us to all be together again, too." Valerius' eyes widen in surprise as you gently pull him to his feet and watch him shake on his legs.

"He's been...you came in here and sucked me off when you were supposed to take me to Lucio?"

"Always so callous, Consul." You tease, pulling him towards the door as he fixed his trousers and attempted to smooth his hair. "You don't yet seem to realise that I am in charge of the relationship. I kept Lucio waiting for a reason, now come on, let's hope you can get it up again for him." 


End file.
